


【四圣面】无题（中）

by WioooFi



Series: 四圣面 [1]
Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 四圣面
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 19:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 夜尊刚被镇压进天柱，他本以为自己只会独自沉睡千百年。





	【四圣面】无题（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 四圣器x面面，无脑肉，小可怜面面出没  
> 预警：口○，鞭打，露骨描写，未满21岁的小朋友请在家人陪伴下观看哟~

猫捉老鼠的游戏里，猫儿们总是乐此不疲地给予小老鼠一次又一次希望。用爪子使劲按住它，看它吓得僵硬了身子，想跑跑不掉，想死…他不让你死。再状似不经意的抬起爪子，让吓疯了的小老鼠没头没脑的逃窜，享受一下最后自由的时光。

但如果这些猫儿们一开始就只想看小猎物全身颤抖、哆哆嗦嗦，却又毫无办法的被圈在他们围成的网里呢。

在这里，你死不了，逃不掉，躲不开，只能被动接受给予你的任何东西。

夜尊就像被这些坏心眼的猫逮住的小老鼠，在他们面前，只会感觉现在的自己没有任何反抗能力。

一条能自由变化长短的藤鞭“啪”得一声抽打在他右侧地面上，夜尊整个人一震，被那阵划破空气的冷冽声封住了所有行动力。

又一鞭子被轮圆呼啸着甩在他左侧，眼前是重影，耳边是余音，鞭声无限放大回荡在脑海中，和前不久反抗团首领还施加在他身上的抽打渐渐重合在一起，甚至盖过记忆中的声音。

夜尊一直都很怕疼，没有能力的时候只有死死咬住牙关才能将吃痛呼声咽回肚子里。亲身体验了这么多次，他知道这一鞭子打在身上不至于伤筋动骨却也是皮开肉绽。腿脚开始完全不听主观控制地发软，才逃了两步就又跌回地上，已是穷途末路。

他徒劳地将微弱的黑能量萦绕上指尖，看中对方再抬手臂时急忙汇成一团迎着藤条打出。可他早该料到那鞭身丝毫不受影响，他只是还想挣扎，后果是细细的鞭尾径直抽打在两手掌心。

“嘶……”

不出半秒，火辣辣的痛意从掌心回馈给大脑，两道鞭痕下的皮肉迅速充血鼓起，十指都开始发麻，夜尊屈起腿，缩着两只手下意识直往怀里揣。

“山河锥，你下手轻点，一开始就这么玩？小可爱的手一会儿还有用呢。”功德笔拧着眉头抱怨道，手上却没任何动作。

山河锥信步走向夜尊，绕着他走了一圈，鞭子长度被缩短到尾端正好轻扫地面，劲韧的藤条在他手中前后晃动，状似不经意地从夜尊背部滑过，轻轻打了一鞭。

夜尊瞬间紧绷身体，屏住了呼吸。

“我刚刚有控制力道，让他明白不要企图反抗罢了，而且这一招在他身上挺受用的不是么。”

“说的也是。”功德笔再次面向夜尊，上前两步，弯下腰伸手抚摸上夜尊脸颊，所触肌肤是意想中的细滑绵软，让他有些爱不释手。指腹磨过的两瓣嘴唇本是红润的，如今失了一半血色，在他眼里就是受虐的病态白。他掰着夜尊的下巴强行抬起，“小可爱，你这个样子是在勾引吗。”

那带着笑意的眼睛深处满是戏谑。

“我们都很喜欢你，想要亲吻你，拥抱你，并不想对你粗暴。”

说着好似告白的话语，指尖从他的眉间滑过鼻梁，停留在嘴唇上压了压。

“但是你这个样子太挑战我们的忍耐力了，自己负责吧。”

功德笔又转头对着另外两个人说了些什么，夜尊没太注意。

手心的疼痛已经消减了些，但增添了更多的热和麻，他瘫着红肿了两道痕的掌心，愣愣盯着那双眼睛，心思不知跑去了他经历过的哪一年月。

好像曾经也有过这样的场景，对方嘴上说着你长得真漂亮我好喜欢，但是眼里没有切实的喜爱，行动上也不温柔。后来这人还没爽完就死了，他戴上了面具，这段记忆是不知几时就会降临的鞭打惩罚的开端，太久远，被他渐渐淡忘了去。

能力觉不觉醒，到头来也什么都没改变。

他的世界观人生观本就建立于不健康的环境中，这时候如果是哥哥的话，他会怎么做？

功德笔的嘴唇贴上来，牙齿咬着他的下唇厮磨，舌尖从他忘了闭合的嘴中伸进去搅动。衣服层层叠叠不太好脱，对方倒也不急，慢条斯理地一件件帮他解开褪下，露出美好的身体。

山河锥不时帮一把功德笔，主要的战地却是他的脖子。就像狼狗在撕咬皮肉，山河锥用牙不断啃咬着他颈侧，不用想也知道留下了多少齿印红痕。

最后，在不容拒绝的命令和两下鞭打声中，他跪爬在乱糟糟铺成一团的衣服堆中张开口，面前是两人刚有些许反应的男性性器。

听说近些年里哥哥已经是很多人尊敬的领袖了，那些人很衷心，足矣对反抗团造成很大打击，若非如此也不会拎出他这个没有太多战斗力又常年被关禁闭的人来偷窃四圣器，存在感低。

所以如果是这样一个被人敬重的哥哥，面对四个占有绝对优势的人。

他会怎么做。

是宁死不屈么。

是抗争到底么。

夜尊舔舔发干的嘴唇缓了一口气，再埋头从勃起的性器根部开始舔，帮这个人口的时候就用一只手帮另一个人撸动，过一会儿再换过来，掌心被抽打地方因为摩擦又开始热辣地疼。

他就不懂什么宁死不屈的壮烈情怀。在他生命中保留自我地活着找到哥哥太难了，他是能力没觉醒的鬼王，不会轻易死去，但又能活成低等幽畜那样行尸走肉的模样，全凭他一念之差。

两根硬物都被他舔弄得满是水痕，打从心里泛上的恶心感像蠕虫蠕动爬上喉头，令他鼻子发酸，胃部痉挛。

再次换为山河锥这边时，功德笔将他正要搭过去的手挪开站起身，夜尊不明所以，不待偏头看去山河锥突然按住他脑袋压在自己胯前。

“继续。”

他命令道。

完全勃起的坚硬巨物就这样停留在口腔中，死死抵住喉咙口，夜尊胃部抽着干呕两下，眼泪在眼眶中实在憋不下了，一滴泪水从眼角滑落。

这只是生理反应，他却不知道在别人看来是多么引发人兽欲的模样。

山河锥不禁揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋，像安抚小动物那般。他的分身在夜尊舌头的舔舐下已经粗大了不止一圈，但没急着动，还未到时候。

功德笔绕去身后就没了动作。

夜尊局促不安地挪动一下。

视线可能真的能传递热度，他只觉晾在外面的肌肤蔓上一层层的热意，功德笔肯定在盯着他看，一直未说话的长生晷和镇魂灯现在又在哪，准备干什么。

他甚至不无绝望的做好了被强行破开身体的准备，身体还没接触到任何事物，脑神经便已紧绷到极限提早叫嚣着。

好疼。

就要来了。

股间猝不及防挨了一巴掌，直瞄准后穴与囊袋之间的会阴处，力道也不大，但夜尊还是吓了一跳下意识弓起腰躲闪。

“别……”

“别躲。”功德笔伸出手贴着夜尊臀肉揉了揉，又带力打了两巴掌，声音清响，红印慢慢从白皙臀肉上浮现出来。

“你再晃你的小屁股我忍不住了就直接进去。”

这种威胁还是有用的，功德笔乐得看到面前的小家伙犹豫后乖乖爬好，紧闭的菊穴因本人缓解不了的紧张又向内收缩一下。

那就是一朵等待着绽开的花，他要让他自己来拨开这个干涩闭合的花苞。

山河锥读懂了功德笔的想法，忍不住倜傥起来：“你这些奇怪嗜好怎么养成的。”

他扶着夜尊的肩膀将他支撑住，功德笔则拉着夜尊一只手向后摸到他自己的穴口。

“不知不觉。”功德笔笑了笑，“小可爱，来自己开拓。”

看着这出戏，站在一旁的长生晷也不禁抬起手抵着嘴唇笑了一声，“你这样就太欺负这孩子了。”

夜尊确是瑟缩着胳膊想从功德笔手中挣开，挣动中，脸颊时不时蹭过面前高高翘起的分身。他的脸是凉凉的，性器是炽热的，烫得他想往后躲又不能躲。

功德笔：“我数三声。三。”

紧涩的小口被一个高热物什顶住，另一侧臀瓣接着受到了很重的一下扇打，饱满挺翘的臀肉震颤，被掀起一波白花花的肉浪。

夜尊短促地痛呼出声，这一掌可能还附加了其他能量，不只是提力甩上去这么简单，疼痛密布上皮肉外仿佛还在沿着筋骨向里传播。

“二。”

啪。又一掌。位置偏下，在臀部于大腿相接处细腻的地方。

本能驱使下夜尊只想远远躲开抵在后穴的巨物和还将落下的扇打，他的那只手还被功德笔抓着，撑在地面上的手胡乱推搡挡在他面前的人，手脚并用想向前爬，却被山河锥按住肩头死死按了回去。

“一。”

“等一下！”

夜尊大喊一声，功德笔已经作势要冲进去了，褶皱被挤压着。夜尊又抖着声音喃喃着。

“……不要，我自己来…”

他妥协了。

压迫终于退开。性器还完全处于垂软状态，后穴也异常的泥泞不堪，在对方玩味眼光中他除了用舌头一圈圈舔湿自己的食指和中指去开拓外别无他法。

后穴可谓是一点都不欢迎异物入侵，褶皱被揉至稍显松软已经很不容易了，夜尊塌下腰再将屁股抬了抬，终于挤进去了一截指关节，再往里便是寸步难行。好在指甲一直被修剪得圆滑，不至于刮得肠肉发痛。这时候山河锥又托着他下巴拉到自己胯前，“嘴上别停了”，这样说道。

夜尊硬着头皮再向自己身体里捅进一截指节，又酸又胀已经不敢多动，除了难受一无所有。他赤裸身子跪趴在地，用手为常人只觉肮脏的私处开拓，他们却长袍挂身，只要一站起来就被全部遮住，更别说两外两人还一副看好戏的样子盯着他。身体和面颊红了一层不够，再红一层。

人们总说羞死了，羞死了。

这样的羞耻却当真死不了人。

夜尊反抗不了，心里委屈得憋足了一股酸涩劲发泄不出来，嘴上还得继续，手上还得继续。

功德笔也没闲看着，在他自行开拓的当下功德笔就跪在他身后，将挺立的阴茎一遍遍摩擦在他大腿内侧和腿根，偶尔坏心眼地用头部去顶过夜尊胯前垂下的囊袋，用手握住夜尊那根不得舒服、半硬不硬的小可怜撸动两三下。

身体快感肯定不及直接进入体内来得快活，但是他一低头就能看到夜尊后穴没入了他自己的两根手指，往出抽时还粘连一点紧紧缠着的嫩红穴肉。

功德笔甚至感觉到一旁的长生晷和镇魂灯这样耐性极好的人，看见这些也有点跃跃欲试。

“抱歉，你自己太慢了。”

说着就顺着夜尊刺进去的两只边隙顶入两指，在内壁毫无章法的按揉刺戳，那个小口被他翻玩得不得不松软下来，从肠肉中分泌出液体尽量保持湿滑护着自身。

他的手被扯离，对方也将手指扯开，火热趁穴口还没完全收缩瞬间捅了进去。

好疼。

夜尊疼得眼前发黑，弓着背死咬下唇，全身止不住地发抖，腿根因为太过紧绷都到了抽筋的地步，被抚慰得还有点兴奋气色的性器当即疼软下去。

好疼。

利刃毫无怜悯地开始在软肉中进进出出，将其划破后再多碾磨几遍加深裂口，血水顺着大腿分为几条道滑下。

身后人得了趣就开始掐着他的腰挺动，皮肉啪啪撞击在一起，之前被打过巴掌的地方颜色只红不浅。下半身都快不是自己的了，夜尊一边的膝盖在垫着的衣服上打了滑，被功德笔再捞着腰提起来跪好。

好疼真的不行了。

“疼……不要了…呃啊……！”

泪水一朝决堤从眼眶争先恐后往外涌，夜尊上身匍匐在地上，整个人被撞的前后晃动。他抬起头望向山河锥，一张染着红晕的脸如今被眼泪浸湿，几缕银发贴在脸上，有一缕甚至被他抿在双唇间，开口痛呼呻吟的时候都不舍得垂下来。

“好疼…好疼………停下…”

他像能抓住一根救命草就算一根，只顾双手抓住眼前人的袍子向自己这边扯，就像企图引起对方的注意救助自己。这疼痛中又有被强行碾蹭前列腺而带起的快感，混乱的感觉交杂搅乱他大脑。

让他忘了，他求救的对象是最初轮得一手好鞭法的人。

在功德笔驰骋的时候山河锥倒是略显轻柔地接住夜尊乱抓的双手，亲亲他额头和快要哭花的小脸，揉揉他耳尖好似安慰小动物。

夜尊被功德笔手上的捋动和身后操弄带上了顶点，与此同时一股微凉的体液浇灌进他体内，他痉挛了两下软软趴伏在地上。

功德笔射得够深，确保完完全全留在夜尊体内才将性器一点点拔出来。

他这样无所顾忌是有原因的，夜尊如今有黑能量本就能加快痊愈，这里又是天柱里面，他们不让，夜尊就死不了。

他们就像接力交接棒，山河锥又将夜尊翻转过来躺在衣服堆上，捞起他腿弯最大限度地打开，直接压于胸前。

夜尊痛苦地仰头呻吟，骨头在这种身体弯折中发出不堪重负的控诉。

如果说功德笔是心急，山河锥才是真正的暴戾。他的下身比功德笔稍短，却更粗了一圈，夜尊甫一被进入就被压在地上猛烈操干起来，顶得又快又狠，全然没了刚刚亲吻他时的一点温柔。

内里被操得更开，逼着它去适应新的尺寸，之前裂开的伤口已经在黑能量流窜下开始从内到外缓缓愈合，不愈合还好，一愈合就是从身体深处发出细细的痒。

在山河锥暴风般顶撞下肠壁被摩擦地愈发湿热，对方将腰胯下压又划过一个弧度向上顶去，结结实实磨过前列腺。夜尊只有摇着脑袋呻吟求饶的份，手无力抵推着山河锥前胸，全身战栗又被压着双腿钉在地上逃也逃不开。

本来肠道深处还余留了一丝被功德笔顶弄数次而生的空虚感，在现在这样的交合中，感官都被聚集在山河锥疯狂刺激着的敏感点，有点疼，有点酸胀，还带点舒服。

山河锥交接的时候他就没有渡过高潮余韵，混乱的快意在身体里乱窜，夜尊感觉有什么奇怪的感觉要控制不住了。他蓦地抓住身下满是褶皱的衣服，脚趾蜷缩，脚背绷直，被生生地再一次做到高潮。

“嗯……哈啊……！”

白浊喷溅出来，而后淅淅沥沥带了点其他液体。

他就像一个被玩惨的破布娃娃，躺在凌乱的衣服上，后穴收缩了两下，被内射过多的精液就被软肉推出来，沿着股缝流淌下去濡湿衣服。银发也散了满地，泪水流干了凝在脸侧。

他侧了侧头失意地向旁边看去。

一双手从身后将他捞起抱进怀中，这手好冰凉。

长生晷不知什么时候走到了面前，抚摸着他脸颊，撩开脸侧散乱的头发，这手又很温暖。

许多年前，哥哥留给他可供回忆的温度也是这样温暖的。

夜尊一时间控制不住自己，在长生晷的手心悄悄蹭了一下，委屈在心中想鼓吹的气球迅速胀大爆开，流干的眼泪再次蜂涌出来。

“不要了……”

“……”

“真的不要了…”

“求……”

“嘘——”，长生晷竖起食指止住夜尊的后话，“嘘，乖，刚刚是他们太冲动了，我和镇魂灯来弥补你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这是中篇，下篇过几天发√


End file.
